The Strength to Carry On
by nayaholicamber4530
Summary: Brittany and Santana are married with two daughters. Carter and Ellie are their names. Carter is 16 and Ellie is 6. They live in Lima,Ohio. Brittany is a kindergarten teacher and Santana is in the Air Force. Santana visits when she can but ultimately is never there. How will this affect their family? Their lives? Their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Carter's POV**

"Ellie! Stop and give that back to me." I yell, running towards her and reaching for the red book in her hand. She snatches her hand away, smirking and running toward her room. I race after her, almost stumbling on the coffee table in front of me. I finally reach her door only for it to be slammed in my face.

"I am going to kill you!" I scream, banging on her door.

"No you are not Carter Alexa Lopez-Pierce," Mama says behind me. I stop banging on the door and turn around slowly.

"Mom..." I start to say in defeat but she holds her hand up, indicating that I shouldn't speak any farther. I sweep my brunette bangs out of my face and glare at my feet. Ellie is so dead when this is over.

"Carter, no puedo escuchar en mi estudio." She says sternly.

I stand there for a minute or two while trying to keep myself from pouting, awaiting my punishment for messing with the brat but to my surprise Mama starts laughing.

"¿Qué madre tan gracioso?" I say through clenched teeth, trying to compose myself. _Why the hell is she laughing?_

She laughs louder, holding her hand to her stomach.

"Mom!" I say, frustrated that she isn't taking my seriously.

She composes herself and looks at me adoringly, "Honey, you look and sound just like your mother. She always clenches her teeth when she's mad and wipes her hair when it's in her face." The memory made her voice shake as she remembered her wife as a child, "She was always glaring at everything when she was younger just like you and chasing her younger cousins around."

It's been hard for us ever since Mami went into the Air Force. We see her off and on every month. Letters are sent from her base in to our home here in Lima. It's been hard on the whole family but mostly affects Mama because her fiancé and best friend are currently deployed together. _My_ aunt and mom. Auntie Quinn has been MIA for over a year now. Quinn's partner, Aunt Rachel, hasn't come out of her house for over three months so everyone takes turns visiting and making sure she's ok.

I'm cutoff from my thoughts when I hear my Mama's quiets sobs. I look up and see tears falling down her cheeks, "I'm not completely like her.. I have your eyes and nose Mama." I told her reassuringly and take her hand, leading her toward her bedroom.

She lies down on the bed and pulls her knees to her chest, sniffling softly. I grab the quilt at the end of the bed and drape it over her as I lay down next to her.

"Everything's going to be okay." I say, wiping tears out of my own eyes. She takes my hand and squeezes.

"I know baby. I know. " She says softly, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I knew she was trying but it only made me miss Mami more. I shook my head and leaned into her, "Mama, I know we have to be strong for Ellie but I can't take it. I wish she was here. I just want her to come home already."

"There's nothing our family can't go through. We raised you and Ellie to be strong just like us. It's okay to be sad because she'll be back soon. I just know it and when she does, we'll have a big welcome home party for her. We'll show her how much we love and miss her when she gets here. Ok honey?"

I want to believe her, I really do, but I have this feeling deep down that something bad will happen or Mami will get hurt during her deployment. I squeeze my eyes shut and take deep breaths. My sobs get louder the more I think about it and soon my whole body is shaking. Mama rubs my back for what seems like forever until the door bell rings and she leaves to answer it. I turn onto my back and close my eyes, silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

I heard my mom heading towards the door as I drifted to sleep, "I'M COMING! HOLD ON!"

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

When I answered the door I saw Rachel standing there, "God, I haven't seen you out of your house in ages! I was literally just about to call you."

I take a deep breath and try to keep the threatening tears from falling. Rachel notices and pulls me into her, wrapping her arms around me tightly, "I miss them too."

She leads me back into the house and sits me on the couch in the living room. I rest my head on her shoulder as she strokes my hair and kisses my forehead.

"I got a letter from Quinn yesterday. I haven't read it yet." Rachel says softly, grabbing her purse and taking out a blue envelope. "Do you want me to read it out loud?"

"Yes!" I say happily, lightly slapping her arm playfully. I try to place my worries and fears about Santana in the back of my mind.

"Dear RachelBear, Britt and the children,

I can't really tell you guys anything. It's confidential. They let me send you this letter to inform you that I _am_ coming home next week. I will not return to base. You'll know more when I get home. Rachel, I just want you to know that I haven't stopped thinking about you. Brittany, I love you and miss Santana just as much as you do. I know you're hurting but you HAVE to be strong for those two beautiful girls you have at home with you. When I get home I'll do the best I can to comfort you and the girls. I can't wait to see my little elephant when I get home. Carter, you watch out for your mom and little sister. I have something to give you! Rachel, I am going to attack you with love when I get home, baby.

Love,

(Auntie} Quinn

Rachel starts to cry as soon as the name Quinn leaves her mouth. I try to comfort her by rubbing her back and bringing her some Kleenex.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I say worriedly.

"Quinn, she's coming _home_. I'm just so happy. We absolutely _have_ to do something. A party? What do you think? I could have a party planner hired or I could just do it, my Barbra!" she exclaims.

I laugh as she starts pacing around the room. This is the Rachel I know. Poised, organized and a nervous wreck over nothing.

"Rachel, calm down. Today is Tuesday so we have about 4 days left to plan, decorate, and organize. Everything will be super awesome when we're done."

"Ok Britt, I am going to go say hey to the kids, hang out with them for a bit, then I have to go because my Dads since they're visiting for the month."

"Ok, that sounds good. I'll make some lunch." I say, standing up and walking into the kitchen. "Tofu or veggie burger?"

"Tofu. My diet does _not_ allow me to eat anything other than that and salad right now."

I nod as I walk out the door into the hall, "Ellie Goulding! I need you outside for a sound check. Your Aunt Rachel is here and would like to hear a free concert before you go on tour! She is in the living room as we speak."

I wait for a minute and hear shuffling noises from inside. The door opens and Ellie comes outside with sunglasses on and assorted neon hair clips in her hair.

"Aunt Rachel?"she says, a blank look other face.

I nod and smile brightly.

"AUNTIE RACHEL!"she screams and runs down the hall toward the living room.

"Be careful!"

I laugh, chasing after her. When I get to her, she already starts attacking Rachel. They're both on the floor laughing.

"Sorry" I say, giving Rachel an apologetic smile.

"Mommy! Can I go with Auntie Rachel to see Grandpa Leroy and Grandpa Hiram! I want to show them how good I can sing!" Ellie screams at the top of her lungs.

"What did I tell you about screaming like that Ellie?"

Ellie uses a softer voice when she answers, "Sorry, can I go please? I could stay at Aunt Rachel's house! She lives close to my school."

"Rachel?"

Rachel smiles down at Ellie, "That shouldn't be a problem. My dad's love Ellie. I'll be fine taking her to school on my way to work as long as it's ok with you Brittany. I have lots of stuff we can do."

I think about it for a second. I trust Rachel and know Ellie will behave properly.

"I guess you can go. You better behave." I say sternly to her.

"Yes mama."Ellie says obediently.

"Go pack some clothes and I'll get the rest of your things. When you're done, bring me your bags."

"Ok!" Ellie yells and skips out of the room.

"Ellie!" I groan.

Rachel giggles, "She's adorable!"

I join in laughing with her. Soon after that, dinner is made and everyone is seated at the table. Carter excluded.

"Where's Carter?"Rachel says questioningly.

"She's a little worn lying down in her room. She'll eat later." I say, stuffing a piece of an All-American burger in my mouth.

"I hope she feels better. "she says and takes another bite of her very vegetarian looking tofu dog.

"Can go see her before you leave if you want."

She wipes her mouth and beams at me mischievously, "I definitely will. I have something for her. "

"What is it?"

"Something from Quinn. I have to get her outside. Will you help me?"

Rachel clears the dishes quickly before anyone can finish and has them in the dishwasher before anyone can tell her differently.

"I want to see this _gift_ first before you show her it." I say, wanting to make sure it's safe. Quinn's last gift to Ellie was a swiss army knife so the safety for the next gift is a little questionable.

* * *

**Flashback (2 years ago)**

_"What! The kid needs some protection." Quinn said defensively._

_"She is five years old, Quinn. The best protection she has is her innocence."_

_She grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, "Fine, then you keep it for protection. I just want you guys safe while I am gone. Especially the little girls."_

_I smiled weakly and shook my head, "I appreciate that but can you please not do this again? This was reckless and dangerous. What if I wasn't there when you gave it to her? It could have been a tragedy. You have to be more careful next time, please!"_

_"Brittany, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget what an adult you are. You know I love and care about you guys. I get carried away."_

**end of flashback**

* * *

I haven't said I loved her back before she was shipped off to Afghanistan. I never got a chance to say it back, now I do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys,thanks for being patient with me. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. There will be no Brittany interaction but there will be a little good reunion, Please review,comment and all that crap._

**Carter's POV**

"Oh my god! Is this for real? I can't believe this."I exclaim,tears running down my face as I stare at the beautiful car in front of me,a 1990 Ford F150 XLT LARIAT.

Mom walks over to me and captures me in a warm embrace,rubbing my back.

"Well,I just got a tip from someone special that you love cars like this. You really like it though? No lie?" says Aunt Rachel,biting her nails nervously.

" Are you kidding me? This is so amazing. Thank you sooo much Aunt Rachel."I say giving her a hug.

"You shouldn't be thanking me sweetie."she says,smiling like a crazy old lady on happy pills.

"Who should I thank then?"I say,staring at her with a confused expression.

"You'll know soon enough."she says and opens the car door ,motioning for me to get in.

I smile and jump into the driver's seat,putting the gear in drive.

"Don't crash the thing ok? Your mom should be able to see it before it is ruined and turned into nothing but scrap metal."mom says,smiling.

"Haha so funny. I swear to god I won't do that. I promise mother. "I say,laughing loudly.

"Have fun. See you in a little while."

"Ok."I say and drive off.

I drive down the dirt path leading towards the free-way and hope that there are no stray animal,particularly rodents,lurking the streets. I stop at a grocery store and buy the usual;candy,gum,milk,eggs,bread,sour creams,fritos,etc. I buy the stuff and head back home,the radio cranked all the way up to some alternative rock station. When I reach the house,the porch light is on and the kitchen light is lit. I pull out my key to open the door but am surprised when the door swings open. I walk in,kicking off my tattered combat boots and turning around slowly,tears once again forming in eyes as I realize who opened the a second,all I can do is stand there,mouth in an 'o' shape and eyes bugged out. A woman stands before me,her hair in a bob and her eyes shining bright. She is wearing her Air-Force uniform with pride. The pins on her chest almost glowing in the dim lights.

"Mami"I say,stumbling over to her and collapsing in her arms. She tightly wraps them around me and squeezes. I bury my face in her neck,tears of joy falling for the second time today.

"I missed you much."she says,her voice shaky and weak.

All I can do is cry. I let all of the worry and fear I felt just a little while ago come out as I hold on to her tightly.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for a while,mama. I was scared since we hadn;t heard from you in a long time. We were so worried,so worried" I repeat,sobbing harder at the thought of what could have happened to her there.

"Sh,sh it's ok honey.I'm gonna take care of you,your sister and Brittany as long as I am here.I promise. I will be here for a while until I am called out to base again."

I feel my body tense up and my hands get clammy. My mouth is dry when I speak.

"Again?"I say,pulling away,my heart thumpping in my chest.I back away from her slowly,my breath hitching. I run up the stairs,trying to hold in the cries as I stumble to my room,slamming the door in her face as she runs after me,yelling my name.

"Carter,please open the door. Please will be ok,I promise you. You know that I have to go at some is my career,honey.I feed this family with the money I earn. _This_ is all for _this family._ I would never be doing this for our family unless I had a choice. Please Carter,open the door so I can see your face."

_What does she mean if she had a choice? She does have a choice! She could walk away from this right now. I don't want her to leave us once is too hard. _

I sigh and open the door,wiping away the last of my tears. She walks over to me and takes both of my hands.

"Carter,please don't be mad. Hija,te amo." she says,kissing my forehead lightly.

"Te amo madre." I say,kissing her cheek.

She picks me up and swings me over her back,walking towards the living room.

"Mamiiii! Put me down!"I say,thrashing around wildly.

"Nope. You do realize all the moving around you are doing is not gonna help chica. I'm in the army,baby."she chuckles,tightining her grip. She walks to the living room and drops me on the couch. Knowing what will happen next,I try making a run for it but she tackles me on the couch,pinning me on the cushion.

"Mom! Nooooo.I am not nine 't" I yell,trying to get free of her grasp.

"I'm sorry,but I owe you." she says,tickling me.

"Since when?"I gasp,giggling uncontrollably.

"Since I missed your last birthday."she says,still tickling me.

"No fair! That does not count!"I laugh,squirming around wildly.

She stops while I try to catch my breath,hoping she won't surpise me like that again.

"I am gonna surpise your mother when she gets home.

"Cool,what do you plan on doing?"

"Well,if you here screaming,don't be alarmed ok? She will be very surpised."

**Santana's POV**

I had been dropped off by my sergeant and told to relax and take a break for the next year or two because I wasn't needed as of right now. I was also informed that at some point I would have to return to my post. That at any moment I could be called back on duty and that I should be ready at any time.

I smile wildly at Carter. She is looking at me with a confused expression.

"I am going to...well you'll see me when she gets her. I made a cake. It' says:for my favorite girls,Te Amo Chicas. It's a cookie cake. Your moms favorite. The ice cream is birthday cake." I say,my smile widening.

"Why did you make a cake for us? Shouldn't we be doing that for you?"she says,laughing.

"I felt like showing you guys that I love you and that I know that you guys miss me. That I miss you all just as much." I say,grabbing the cake and putting it on the kitchen counter behind the microwave. Out of sight.

I hear a car pulling in to the drive-way.

"Go hide ok. I'll be up in the room. Don't let her know I am here ok?"

"Ok." Carter says and dashes away.

I run up to our bedroom and ly on the plush bed. I hear the door creak open as Brittany somes in,kicking her shoes off and dropping her keys on the coffee table.

"Carter."she yells,walking up the stairs,the floorboards creaking underneath her feet.

I watch as she looks in Carter's room to find it abandoned. She takes out here phone and calls what I assume is Carters phone.

"Carter,are you on your way back Is everything ok?

"Ok,be careful."she says,hanging up.

She walks into the room and lies on the bed then turns my way.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Shit"she screams,tumbling off the bed and grabbing something from underneath.

"Hey babyyy"I say in a sing-song voice,trying to hold in my laughter.

"Who the fuck are you and how did you get in my mother-fucking house? Put your hands up and leave em' up."I am not your fucking baby. I have a fucking wife! Fuck you!"she says,holding a swiss army knife in her hand.

I laugh and walk toward her. I am surpised at how many times she just said the word fuck in a damn sentence.

"Britt,calmn down baby, It's me,Santana. Surpise!"

She walks over to the light switch,turning it on quickly then almost ramsacks me onto the bed.

"Santana! Baby,you scared the shit out of me."she says,playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"I miss you so much"I say,holding her tight against me.

"I missed you too." she says crying into my shoulder.

"By the way,I would love to fuck you but I can't because I have a surpise for you.

I get off the bed,grabbing her hand and walk down the stairs and toward the kitchen. I turn the lights on and get the cake.

"For you and the girls. I missed all of you the whole time I was on base and I just want to show you how much I love you"I say,lighting a candle and putting it on the counter.

"I love you too,San"she says,hugging me tight.

Later on,she explains to me that Ellie is at Rachel's house for the month and that she will be taken care of properly there. She then expalins that Carter loved the car that Quinn bought her.

"Quinn? They rescued her?"I say slowly,thinking of how and when that could have happenned.

"Yeah,she is on the way here.I will tell you more tommorrow but I am so tired right now."she says,cuddling into me while we sit on the couch in the living room. Soon she is asleep. I pick her up and take her upstairs,laying her on the bed gently. I watch as her chest rises and falls when she breathes and how her mouth is slightly agape.

I get ready to ly down next to her but here Carter call from behind me.

"Mami,can I sleep with you. Tonight?"she says,looking nervous.

"Sure,chica"I say and make room for her on the large bed.

"Thanks. Goodnight."she says lying down next to me and quickly drift off to sleep. I soon follow,happy to be home with two of my three favorite ladies.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_**I hope you guys liked this. Adorable right? I will try to make the chapter longer next time. I promise! Don't forget to review,comment and all that crap. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am dedicating this chapter to tiny gleek who I know is not afraid to PM me if something is wrong. My beta swankkyy, and I decided that we should change the ending so this is the revised version of Chapter 3.

Brittany feels someone push into her as she opens her eyes. She finds the culprit, Carter, who is spread horizontally across the bed with her body entangled in Santana's and her head resting on Brittany's stomach. She smiles at Santana who looks very uncomfortable in the position she's in, he body twisted and tangled in Carter's. She gets up, stretches and walks over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of jean shorts that hug her thighs and a form fitting t-shirt that says Question? I GOT ANSWERS! in bold black letters. She checks to see it's 9:00 then goes into the bathroom across the hall, sits her clothes on the counter and turns the shower on warm. She strips off her clothes and gets into the shower. Instantly, the water hits her body. Goosebumps form on her skin and she shivers. She feels two hands on her waist and turns to see Santana behind her, smirking devilishly.

"I thought you were asleep baby." Brittany says to Santana who cups her cheeks, giving her a gentle lingering kiss on the lips.

"I wasn't asleep, I was just trying to figure out a way to untangle myself from Carter and not wake her up." Santana says looking at Brittany.

Brittany giggles at the thought of Santana rushing to get herself free from Carter so she could get to the shower.

"You did look very uncomfortable." Brittany says while putting her hands over Santana's.

"Come closer." Santana says.

Brittany walks toward her, stopping when she is only a foot or so away.

"Closer. I want to feel you against me."

Santana watches as Brittany blushes and turns her head away. Brittany presses her body firmly against Santana's and puts her arms around her neck.

"Besame (kiss me)."Santana says,wrapping her arms around her waist.

Brittany presses her own lips against hers. She tastes peppermint flavored lip gloss. Brittany parts her mouth just enough for Santana's tongue to enter. She runs her fingers through her hair. Nice and silky just as usual.

" Te amo novia" Brittany whispers, putting her arms back around Santana's neck.

"Te amo" she whispers back.

For a while, all they can can do is stare at each other and take in the sight one another as sunlight poured through the stained glass window above them. Santana wonders how she ever got so lucky with Brittany as she stares at her soon to be wife. Brittany stares adoringly at Santana in the misty haze and feels almost overwhelmed with happiness. She rests her head on Santana's shoulder,wanting nothing more than to hold her like this forever.

After the shower Brittany begs Santana to give her a piggyback ride back to the room. Santana resists at first but soon obliges. When they get back to the room Carter is still sound asleep so they go downstairs. Santana carefully puts Brittany down on the couch and walks over to the entertainment system, turning on her ipod speakers. A song comes on that Brittany recognizes and she laughs. Santana turns it up loud but not enough to alert Carter.

"You remebered?" Brittany says, shock written all over her face.

Santana grins, "How could I possibly forget? This song was and still is my favorite."

Brittany smiles as she thinks about the night she made Santana listen to it.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Britt." an 18 y/o Santana says, rubbing her hands together to warm them. Winter in Lima is a stone-cold bitch she thought to herself, fixing her scarf snugly. She's sitting with Brittany on the hood of her Ford Pickup outside her house.

"Yeah San?" Brittany said, looking up from her iPod screen.

"What's your favorite song right now?"

"Ummm, have you heard Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift? I really like that one a lot right now."

"Nope, I haven't heard that one."

Brittany looked for the song and handed Santana one of her earphones. Brittany looked at Santana as the song played on. The song ended and Santana handed Brittany back her earphone.

"Why do you like that song?" Santana said, laughing.

" It reminds me of you. How I feel about you."

Santana stares at Brittany as she scoots closer and takes her hand, smiling adoringly.

Santana is about to say something when her mother calls her name.

" Santana! Come watch your brother while I go to the store."

She jumps down and then helps Brittany.

"I'll try to call you later."

"Bye San."Brittany says softly, still smiling.

Santana holds her hand until she can't anymore as she walks away, beaming.

(End of Flashback)

Brittany sits herself on the couch while watching Santana walking toward it. She sits next to Brittany and positions herself comfortably, facing her. She takes Brittany's hand and kisses it softly then slowly trails kisses up her arm until she reaches her shoulder. Brittany giggles and kisses her softly.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you laugh. I was so scared out there but I just kept thinking that I had to stay strong for you guys." Santana says, trying to hold back tears.

"Well, you're back with us now baby. It's ok." Tears forming in Brittany's eyes as well. She squeezes her hand, trying to reassure her.

Santana smiles and wipes the tears from her cheeks, "I know, I'm just happy to be home."

Brittany snuggles into her and she kisses her head. Santana closes her eyes and listens to Brittany's heart. It's thumping in her chest.

"What are you thinking?" she asks, playing with Brittany's golden locks.

"How turned on you probably are right now because of our awesome shower." Brittany teases, sandwiching her hand in Santana's.

"I am indeed very turned on right now but I am also very hungry. "

"Pancakes or waffles?" Brittany says immediately as she gets up.

Brittany curses to herself when she finds the fridge without any breakfast food of any sort and barely anything else, "I'm so sorry baby.. I haven't gone grocery shopping since last month and there's barely anything in here for a mouse. I'll go to the store. We've been ordering out a lot and that's my fault."

"It's okay baby, we can order in."

"No way. This is your first morning back home in over a year. I am going to cook for you and there is nothing you can do about it. Stop being stubborn. Are you coming with?" Brittany says, giving Santana a look that would make anyone scared to say no.

"I'm coming."

Twenty minutes later, they're headed toward a local Quickmart.

"Does Puck still work at the Hummel garage?" Santana says as they walk down the breakfast isle grabbing various boxes of cereal, from Lucky Charms to Captain Crunch.

"Yeah, him and Finn own it now since Burt retired about two years ago." Brittany says, pointing at two different types of oatmeal. Banana and Peach.

"Peach." Santana says without a second glance.

They walk up and down a couple isles when Santana sees a tall woman with a weathered purple Letterman jacket with a equally worn Fort Charleston insignia on it. Grabbing some marshmallows, Santana gets a good grip and flings them at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THREW THAT SHIT AT ME?" the girl yells, spinning in Santana's direction, rage in her eyes.

"Miss me lately?" Santana smirks,feigning innocence.

When the girl sees Santana, she glares at her then struts over, a smile on her face.

"You're hanging on a thing string Lopez! If that was anybody else, I would have beat the shit out of them." she says, wrapping Santana in an affectionate hug.

Brittany instantly dislikes the woman. She wonders who the woman is because obviously the two had some kind of history. They had been standing in the same spot for the past twenty-five minutes. Brittany analyzes the woman. Her hair, short and black, hangs just above her shoulders, swaying from side to side as she speaks. Her eyes, emerald green, glow in the dim lighting. She's wearing a Letterman jacket and some really short jean shorts that should be illegal to wear, with a pair of classic converse all stars that look like she wore them during a flash flood and never washed them. Brittany thought back to see if Santana had ever described her or talked about her in anyway but was jolted out of her thoughts when Santana tapped her shoulder.

"Honey, this is Katerina, I met her during basic training and hung out with her on Air Force Base Anderson until I was transferred to the Charelston base. Kat, this is Brittany, my fiance and the mother of my two girls, Carter and Ellie." Santana says proudly, smiling wide.

"It's such a surprise to meet you considering that Santana never ever talked about you! Probably scared I'd take you from her. She is very rough with her women. People still talk about her rather exotic escapades around Anderson. " Kat says, winking at Santana.

Exotic escapades? Brittany thinks to herself

"I met her after I left Anderson.. See the funny thing... Never mind. I should tell that later. We need to get back to the house. Do you want to come for dinner Kat, there is plenty to go around." Santana says,still beaming.

Kat looks Santana up and down, then busts out laughing.

"Brittany, what the hell did you do to her? Big problem. It's ok, I can fix it." Kat says,winking at Santana.

Brittany looks at Santana, a frown on her face. Santana just winks at her and smiles,shaking her head.

"Of course I will come to dinner! I am honored." Kat says,punches Santana in the arm.

"Wonderful." Santana says, a deadly look on her face.

After the three are done shopping they pay and load up the old Chevy pickup they've been driving around forever and start toward home.

When they reach the drive way, Kat's eyes roam over everything, the mailbox with the unicorn picture on it, the garage door covered in splatter paint, front lawn covered in toys and gardening tools and the fat cat on their porch steps. The house, a simple two story building, was and still is one of the most expensive ones in the neighborhood. Santana's father was adamant on buying it for them as a very early wedding gift. Before, they had lived in a apartment that was very unstable. Nothing was ever repaired in time and the landlord always tried to get more rent out of them than needed. The air always reeked of nicotine and the year before they moved out, they were robbed. It was one of the hardest times in their relationship but they came out alright. After Ellie's birth, her father wouldn't take no for an answer and bought them the house, furnished and everything. They've lived there ever since. Santana smiled at how they had overcome so much.

"Fascinating is up with the garage door and the mailbox. Do you guys have to even feed that cat daily?" Katerina said, jumping out as the car screeched to a stop in the garage.

"The garage was Carter's idea. She wanted our house to be more noticeable."

"You went with it?" Kat said, shock all over her face.

"Lets just say if Brittany hadn't been around when I came home, Carter would be dead right now." Santana said, laughing.

"Mailbox?" Kat asks, still curious about the unicorn.

"Another surprise." Santana says while looking at Brittany adoringly. Brittany gives her a close mouthed smile, not really in the mood at the moment. Santana notices and shoots her a questioning look. Brittany just shakes her head while walking up the stairs and into the house.

After everything is put up and all the introductions have been made, everyone settles for lunch. Brittany made chicken salad as Santana pulled out the vodka and some wine coolers that were given as house warming presents by Sam, Puck and Mike.

Santana sees Kat's expression and gets out her phone, sending her a quick text.

San: Don't bring up anything stupid ok? Don't talk unless you have to.

Kat smirks at Santana

Kitty Kat Doll: Sure.

"Wow, that was delicious Santana! I didn't know you could cook. Looks like Barbie straightened you out!" Kat says, smirking.

"Umm...I still burn Pop Tarts. Brittany made this. What do you mean Brittany straightened me out. " Santana says, glaring at her.

"Yes, please explain." Brittany says, annoyed.

"I mean exactly what I said. Don't you remember how everyone teased you about how you needed to be straightened out. I can still recall how guys teased you about how you had a baby mamma and you still got the girls. I still can't believe that you got all those girls in your fucking bed. It was like every day, there was a different girl on your side of the room. I can honestly say that I am surprised that you didn't catch some disease." Kat slurs with the vodka talking for her.

Brittany fills with rage and tears threaten to fall, "Is that true?" She gets up, feeling like someone just ripped her heart out.

"What? No Britt! It wasn't like that." Santana said, rising from her seat as well.

"Then what was it like? You sleep with all the girls on your base then come home to me every other month and knock me up? How many other girls have you screwed while you were in Charelston?"

"A lot was going on Brittany! You're the one who told me to leave you alone. You are the one who told me you didn't want me in Carter's life if I was going to be gone all the time. You cheated on me with Artie while I was gone. What's the difference?" Santana shouts, but then instantly regrets it considering that the circumstances where completely different.

"Brittany, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Santana says, a tear running down her cheek.

Brittany sobs, "I can't believe you just said that to me. Santana,you know what he did to me. Why would you say that?"

Brittany takes a deep breath and gives Katrina a hard look before walking up the stairs, her shoulders shaking vigorously.

Santana tries following her but feels dizzy. She sits on the couch, knowing that there is nothing she can do while the vodka is making her see more than one set of stairs.

"Shit, look what you started." Santana slurs.

"What? I thought you already told her that stuff! I didn't know." Kat said defensively, holding out her hands in surrender.

"I should beat your ass Kat. What part of don't speak didn't you understand in that text?"

"What part of speak only if you have to don't you remember? You asked me what I meant and Brittany asked me to explain. Basically, this is your fault." Kat said cockily.

"Fuck you bitch. Get out of my house or I will go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana slurs.

Kat falls asleep on the living room floor and wakes up to find Santana on the couch, a bottle of Vodka dangling from her right hand.

She goes down the hall and into the kitchen then makes some coffee. Quickly, she finds some aspirin, knowing that it will be needed. After making a quick breakfast of cream cheese bagels and some orange juice for herself, she goes back into the living room, sitting the tray of food, pills and coffee on the table. For a moment, she debates on how to wake her without causing too much noise then comes up with an idea. Climbing onto the couch, she starts to jump up and down, the springs creaking underneath her feet. Soon, she feels movement next to her.

"What the hell?" Santana says, slowly opening her eyes in a drunken haze.

"Good morning! Looks like someone is still drunk." Kat says, giggling when Santana groans, her hand flying to her forehead.

"Here." Kat says, handing Santana two pills and the coffee.

"Thanks." she mumbles appreciatively.

"Do you want half my bagel?"

Santana takes the pills, drains the coffee, then breaks down crying.

"Santana, it's gonna be okay. All this will smooth over." Kat says, knowing Santana would never cry like this with just anyone. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Santana says,still sobbing.

"Do you love Brittany?"

"Yes, I love her so much. I'd do anything and everything for her. If I could, I would have left the service the day she told me she was pregnant with my little girl."

"Okay, then you need to show her that. You guys have a lot of history together. Brittany probably is still going through a lot with you gone all the time. She just needs someone to comfort her. Go up there and make her feel better."

Santana gets up and takes a deep breath, "What would I do without you?"

"Wow, if all I had to do was say a few encouraging words to get you to say that, I would have re-thought buying you that fucking Harley bike for you last year." Kat says,scrunching up her nose playfully.

"Shut up." Santana says,walking up the stairs.

She knocks on the door softly, hoping Brittany will let her in.

"Come in Santana."

Santana walks into the room and sees Brittany lying calmly on their bed, staring at the ceiling.

"How did you sleep?" Santana says, sitting at the end of the bed.

Brittany's eyes bug out of their sockets and a look of fear replaces her earlier calm.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm scared Santana. What if he tries to come back for me? All I can remember is the way he looked at me when we went to get my stuff from his house that day. He looked so mad, so angry. Like he wanted to rip me apart. I'm tired of watching my back every where I go. I get paranoid when the kids go to school because I never know when he could pop up. You are barely around and when you are, I barely see you. " Brittany says, her eyes wide with fear. Her forehead creased in worry.

Santana scoots next to her and puts her arms around her gently, "Brittany, I won't let Artie hurt you or the kids. When I leave, I'll have Sam or Puck help you out. I won't let him touch you. I only have a year left in the service. After that, I'll be by your side. I promise I won't let him within walking distance of the kids."

Brittany sits up, her eyes searching Santana's. All she sees is honesty and determination. She can't stop the smile as it spreads across her face. Brittany leans forward and gently kisses Santana on the lips. Santana hugs her tight, inhaling her scent. Strawberries and cream.

" About last night..." Santana begins to say but is interrupted.

"Don't apologize. You were right. I am the one who told you to leave and never come back. You are the one who kept coming back and being so supportive of me and Carter even though I was nothing but a bitch to you. You kept coming back to make sure we were still alive. You were our rock and still are. You made me feel like an actual human being again. Sure, you slept with all those woman and it made me uncomfortable but we weren't together then. You were a single woman and that is how you were then. It was my fault so I shouldn't be mad. It just hurt when you said what you said but you were drunk. I still feel awful for treating you so horribly when all you ever wanted to do was make me safe." Brittany says as if believing she deserved all the torment and abuse that she received from her ex-husband Artie.

Santana looks at Brittany as if she just slapped her in the face without warning or a heads up. "Brittany, you didn't deserve anything that fucking asshole did to you and I should've been here protecting you. No man should out their damn hands on you. I don't care how many fucking times he says sorry afterward!"

Brittany's face went blank, "I still get flashbacks of him standing right there screaming and me trying to calm him down since Carter was right in the other room."

Santana slowly walked toward Brittany, knowing she was on the brink of having an episode. The blonde's hands were shaking as tears formed.

"Brittany, he's not here and won't ever come back.. Please, calm down honey. I'm not Artie, I won't hurt you." Santana says, standing in front of Brittany cautiously.

Brittany covers her stomach protectively and shakes her head while rocking back and forth.

"Brittany..." Santana says, trying to get her back to reality.

"Please," Brittany whimpers.

"Mom?" Carter says, walking into the room, worry in her eyes. Kat soon follows,a questioning look in her eyes.

"Kat, get Carter out of here." Santana says sternly, looking at her.

"I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong with mom?" Carter snaps, getting frustrated.

"She's having an episode.. About Artie." Carters takes a staggering breath "It's ok baby. I can handle this. Go with Kat." Santana says calmly, tears welling up in her eyes as she realizes how much of an impact Artie is having on her family.

"Mommy, I want to help you help her." Carter says, watching as Brittany's breathing picks.

"I said go, Carter." Santana says softly but firmly,gently pushing Carter into Kat's arms and turning towards Brittany.

Santana bends down and cradles Brittany in her arms gently. Brittany screams as tears start streaming down, trying to push Santana away. Santana holds Brittany tight as she pounds on her chest.

"Brittany, everything's okay. Everything's ok. Artie can't hurt you. He can't touch you. I'm here. You need to breathe in and breathe out." She continues saying it like a mantra and listens to Brittany's breathing cautiously decrease, "Breathe in... Breathe out.. That's my girl."

Brittany squeezes her eyes shut tightly, "Santana?"

"It's me baby. Just me." Santana says warily.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." Brittany cries.

"Shhh... it's ok." Santana says

Santana takes her hands gently, kissing each finger once.

They sit in the corner for what seems like hours with Brittany crying into Santana's chest until she finally tires out and falls asleep. Soon she too drifts off to sleep,tears staining her t-shirt.

A/N: Hey guys,hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit it was a little hard for me to write. I could not get Cory off my mind. I hope all you Gleeks are doing all right. This is a sad time for all of us. I am praying for Lea,the cast and his family. (no offense to those of you who don't believe in that) .


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn sat down,running her hand through her silky blonde hair. She stared at the picture in her hand. It was tattered and ratty from being looked at so much in the past year and a half. On it,Quinn was standing next to Santana,Brittany and Puck in front of a red Shadow Honda XLT motorcycle that had been given to her for her 25th birthday by Puck. Rachel was on her back,arms around her neck,beaming at the camera. Quinn's eyes lingered on Rachel and a few tears fell from her eyes. She thought about that day and how much happiness it had brought her.

(Flasback)

_Quinn watched as Puck pulled back the tarp and exposed her birthday surprise. She squealed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. _

_"I love you sooo much right now! Omg! How the hell did you get this? I thought they weren't even available to order yet!" Quinn said,trying on the helmet._

_"Finn's dad had connections to a couple of dealers who were shipping out the first line of bikes and he was able to buy it before it hit the market." Puck shrugged,smiling devilishly at her. _

_"Wow,can I take a ride?" Quinn said,dizzy with happiness._

_"Welll...it is your bike BUT I have something else to show you before you go." Puck says,motioning for her to follow him._

_"Wait? What? You didn't have to get me anything else! Are you trying to bribe me to do something with you. I have a girlfriend you know and I;m pretty sure she would kill you if..." Quinn says,doing the famous fabray eyebrow arch._

_"What! No! just follow me!" Puck laughs,part embarassed and part enthralled._

_He walks out onto the yard and Quinn follows,screaming in shock when a bunch of people yell surprise as she walks outside._

_"Puck!" she yells,punching him on the arm. "You know I don't like fucking surprise parties!"_

_"He didn't plan it,I did."_

_Quinn turns to see Rachel,dressed in a overly large NYU sweatshirt and a pair of tight shorts that hug her just right. Quinn embraces her warmly,kissing her on forehead. _

_"You didn't have to do this for me ya know." Quinn said,hugging her tightly. _

_"Well, I-" Rachel begins but is interrupted._

_"Oh! I see how it is! She gets a kiss but I get yelled at?" Puck yells._

_"Shut the fuck up!" Santana says,glaring daggers at him._

_Puck holds up his hands in surrender,walking off. Quinn shoots Santana a thankful look then turns back to Rachel,who is fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt._

_"What were you saying?" Quinn said,wanting to know._

_"Umm..I wanted to do something special for you. To show I love you so much more than you'll ever know. I know you don't like surprises but I only invited our parents,the pierces,the lopez family,our glee family,and-"_

_Quinn's lips press onto hers,caressing them softly. Quinn pulls her closer,relishing in her taste then pulls away,not wanting to express too much PDA in front of company._

_"It's ok. Really. Thank you so much. I love you too." Quinn says breathlessly,looking at her with adoration. _

_Rachel takes her hand,leading her over to where a small stage is set up._

_"I have something I would like to say to you but it would make a bigger impact if I sang it. I just want you to listen to this song and tell me what you think ok?" Rachel says,signaling for Sam,finn,Mike,Tina,Artie,Mercedes and Santana to go take their spots on the stage._

_"Ok" Quinn says suspiciously._

_Brittany brings up a chair for Quinn. She thanks her and sits down,waiting for the song to start. Rory hands her a coke and sits down next to her. Other people take their seats as well,knowing something is about to happen._

_Rachel walks onto the stage,and clears her throat nervously. Her heart is pounding in her chest as the music begins. She sits on the stool._

_"it's a beautiful night. We're looking for somethin' dumb to do. Hey baby,I think I wanna marry you._

_Quinn almost chokes on her drink,gasping for breath. Rory pats her back,chuckling._

_Quinn looks at Santana, silently asking her if she knew about this. Santana just smiles and gives her a thumbs up._

_Quinn smiles as her friends join in,missing how their voices sounded together. Mike dances around Rachel,his moves calm and collected. Rachel looks at everyone but her as the song continues,her voice shaking a little. Nearing the end of the song, Sugar throws rose petals all around and Puck winks at her. Realization settles on Quinn as Rachel focuses all her attention on her with so much love and happiness in her eyes. Rachel wants her to marry her. _

_"...who cares baby,I think I wanna marry you." Rachel finishes,relieved that the song is over._

_Brittany coughs 'say yes' ,smiling at her._

_Rachel stands,holding on tight to the hems of her shorts tightly._

_"Quinn,since the moment I met you,I knew I loved you. I just didn't realize it then. You make me smile and laugh and feel like there is nothing that I should worry about when i am with you. You are my sun,moon stars and beyond. One day I plan on helping you bring a bundle of joy into this world that we can call ours but for now,this is all I can give you. I love you more than you will ever know,Quinn. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. You bring so much light into my life and i would like to do the same for you. Please do the incredible honor of being my bride to be." Rachel says,her heart beating faster than the speed of light._

_People smile and look at Quinn,waiting for her answer._

_"No..." Quinn says._

_People gasp and Finn grabs Rachel before she can run off the stage._

_"Rachel you are the greatest thing that has happened to me. I would love to marry you." Quinn continues,smiling at her with enough joy and happiness to last a lifetime. _

_Rachel runs over to her,tears in her eyes. Quinn spins her around,kissing her passionately. Cheers and claps can be heard all around as Rachel takes out the ring ,sliding it onto Quinn's ring finger. For the rest of the night,they can't keep their hands off of eachother and Santana has to clear her throat more than a few times. _

(End of Flashback)

Quinn had never been so happy in her life. That day,it had felt like there was nothing else in the world that would have compared to how she felt when she was with Rachel. She thought about all the possibilities she had with Rachel,now that she had been honorably discharged from the Army. She checked to make sure her bag was packed and she wasn't missing anything. In Iraq,they had gagged her and beaten her almost every night. They spit on her and yelled all types of profanities at her while she hung upside down,starved and weaker than ever. they cut her all over her body,laughing as they carved their initials on her skin. The only thing that had kept her sane was the thought of seeing Rachel again.

She heard someone knock on her hotel and slowly stood up,letting out a hoarse 'I'm coming'.

She walks over to the door,swinging it opened.

"Are you the person they chose to accompany me?" Quinn says,smiling.

" Yep,it took some bribing though. You owe me big time. You look like shit,Fabray." Puck says,smirking.

"Yeah,yeah. Just say you missed me already." Quinn says,laughing.

"I missed you alot and so did the others. It was so hard for me to keep my mouth shut around them,especially with Rachel and Beth,but I managed." Puck said,hugging her gently,careful not to hurt her.

"What about Rachel and Beth.?" Quinn says,arching her eyebrow.

Puck clears his throat,suddenly focusing all his attention on her luggage.

"You and that damn eyebrow,Q!" Puck laughs nervously,pushing the button for the Lobby.

"What about them _Noah" _Quinn says,narrowing her eyes at him as they descend.

"Rachel was trying to let it go,not bring her hopes up but after a while,she crumbled to she can go days,even weeks,without a problem,she is still not doing well. She won't eat unless someone makes her. She cries every other day. She burned a lot of pictures of you. She won't even watch her musicals anymore. Sometimes she seems normal,but then goes back to isolating herself the next day. She barely says a word to Beth when she comes to visit her,she won't even look at her half the time she's there. I talked to Beth recently,she feels like she lost two parents instead of one. She's really depressed right now but she puts up a wall and acts happy when I go see her." Puck says,his face void of any kind of emotion. His teasing demeanor gone.

"I don't know if I can do this,Puck." Quinn states,her eyes dark with sadness.

"That's some BS. you can and you will because I'll be right beside you,**encouraging **you every step of the way,**I promise**. You have to get better for Beth,Rachel, and most importantly yourself." Puck says,squeezing her hand.

"You're right." Quinn says,wincing in pain. She stops walking and leans forward,taking a few deep breaths. Puck immediately comes to her aid,looking worried.

"Hey,you alright?" he says,rubbing her back.

"My side is hurting,that's all. You don't have to worry. They beat me up real good there," Quinn says,looking up at him.

"Are you sure? I can refund the plane tickets so I can get a car. We can drive to Ohio. It might take a few days but..."

"Not gonna happen! I have a wife to get to! I can handle the flight. I just need to take my pain medication before we take off and I'll be** FINE**,ok?" Quinn says,slowly straightening up her posture.

"Ok,but I'm gonna help the rest of the way." Puck says,wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her up.

While they wait for their flight to be called,Puck informs her that he's going to be helping watch over her until she gets better. He tells her that him helping her these couple months to come will help him bring up his ranks.

"I thought you were training to be part of the vehicle engineering and repair unit? How does you helping me bring up your rank?" Quinn says,arching her eyebrow suspiciously.

"They want to see what else I am capable of doing besides fixing cars. They said that when I go with my squad on a mission,I should be able to help in more ways than one. Like being able to care for and watch over you is a key element to surviving a mission. "

"So..all you have to do is help me around and make sure none of my captors try to kill me or anyone I'm around at the moment and you get brownie points and a rank up?" Quinn says,brushing her hair into a low pony tail,wincing everytime she accidently touches a cut or bruise.

"Yep,pretty much. That's about the only two reasons I can think of volunteering in the first place.

"Oh,shut up. You know you were probably the first person to raise your hand when they asked my unit." Quinn says,putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That's what you think." Puck says,laughing as their flight number is called.

Santana wakes up to the sound of her phone blaring. She answers,still half asleep.

"Why the fuck doesn't anyone understand that I need my damn sleep?" She huffs,sitting up.

"Uummm...it's almost 12:30" Quinn laughs.

"Quinn! I'm sorry. It's just,I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Why?" Quinn asks worriedly.

"Ummm...I can't talk to you about it over the phone." Santana says,scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Ok,another time then. Can I ask you a favor San?" Quinn asks,yawning.

"Yeah,sure. Anything that doesn't involve me getting in trouble with my wife...which is almost everything these days.

"Nothing like that. I would just really appreciate it if you came to pick me up at the airport. Now?" Quinn says,trying not to laugh at Puck's really lame pickup lines that he keeps giving every girl that walks by.

"Aren't you dating someone already?" she asks him,quirking her eyebrow.

"Keyword: Dating" Puck says,walking off to another girl.

"What?" Santana asks,getting out of bed and going over to the closet. She picks through each outfit until finding the perfect one ; a collared blue dress shirt with no sleeves,a pair of khaki capris and some white striped sandals.

"Oh. I was talking to Puck." Quinn replies.

"You want me to pick you up **right now**?" Santana asks.

"Yep,right now." Quinn says.

"I'll be there. 15 minutes tops."

"I came in a millitary-issued jet so you'll have to meet me on the landing strip. Landing number 4 ok? I'll be waiting. Oh and remeber, it is on the roof. Love you. See you there." Quinn reminds her.

"Love you too. Bye." Santana says,ending the call.

She pulls on her clothes,having taken a shower the night before,then brushes her teeth and washes her face. When finished,she scribbles out a small note,telling Brittany to call when she wakes. She slips out of the bed room silently,then quietly pads down the carpeted stairs. She grabs a banana and some coffee then snatches her keys off the key rack hanging on wall next to the door. Setting the alarm,she walks ouside,locking the door behind her. The air was nice and moist after a night of pouring rain that had finally calmed around 4am. A soft breeze passed through as Santana walked over to her car,cursing herself for not bringing a jacket. She unlocks the car door and is about to get in when she sees a familiar blue Audi parked next to her mailbox. Santana quickly walks over to the car,her sandals sinking in the wet grass as she did. When she reached her destination,she tapped softly on the window,not wanting to startle the shorter brunette. Rachel still jumps anyway,frantically looking around until she spots Santana,instantly relaxing. She opens the door,gets out then leans against it. Looking at Santana with a look that clear reads _well? get on with it!_

"What are you looking at me like that for? I'm not the one who showed up at someone's house at 7:00 in the damn morning and sat in their car like a stalker. Matter of fact,what are you doing here?" Santana said defensively,putting her hand on her hip.

"First of all,I'm not a stalker. Second,I'm in a bad place right now and I didn't want Ellie around me. So,I'm dropping her off early. Third,I just got caught up talking to Quinn. She said she won't be here for another 4 hours." Rachel says,her shoulders drooping and her lip in a pout.

'What's the problem? Is Ellie ok? Where is she?" Santana says anxiously,trying to keep herself from laughing at the lie she just told.

"She's in the trunk Santana." Rachel says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I can still kick your ass right here,right now Berry." Santana sneers,smirking at her.

'But you wouldn't." Rachel says.

"What makes you so sure hobbit?" Santana says,stepping into her personal space and slamming her palms on the window above Rachel's head.

Rachel doesn't even flinch but merely twirls her dark,curly, brown hair and laughs softly.

"You'll have to try harder than that Satan." Rachel says, shaking her head.

"Not worth it." Santana smirks,removing her hands from the window.

Rachel scoffs and crosses her arms,walking over to the passenger side to retrieve the latina's daughter.

"Here you go." she says,handing Santana the little bundle of energy.

Santana carefully takes her,being sure to make sure she is grasping Ellie firmly.

"Thank you for taking care of her for a little bit. I'm sure she had fun. She won't stop talking about you when you're not around. She adores you Rachel." Santana dotes,smiling fondly as she watches Ellie's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Really?" Rachel says,her face lighting up.

"Yep. Hey,do you wanna go with me to go meet my boss? She is being dropped off and she wanted me to meet her at the airport. She also lives in Lima." Santana says brusqesly.

Rachel stays silent.

"Please? I could use the company. Britt and Carter are still asleep and I didn't want to wake them." Santana reasons.

'Sure. Why not?" Rachel says,needing something to occupy herself from the anxiousness of seeing Quinn in four hours.

They decide to drive Rachel's car,knowing Brittany will need the ford chevy to get to work. They ride in silence for a while,until Rachel breaks the ice.

"I always wanted kids. From the moment I saw Quinn,I knew that I wanted them with her and only her." Rachel said longingly,staring out the window. She replayed the night Quinn told her she loved her.

/

_It was a foggy spring morning junior year and for some reason,Rachel could not sleep. She sat up,rubbing her eyes,and looked at herself in the mirror positioned on her drawer directly across the room. She turned on the lamp resting on her nightstand then grabbed I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings by Maya Angelou from under her pillow. As soon as she starts reading she hears a soft knock on her terrace door. When she walks over and pulls the curtain she is surprised to see a breathless Quinn standing on the balcony outside. Her hair tassled and wild,hazel eyes shining in the dim morning light,covered in a thin grey robe with no shoes on. Rachel quickly opens the door,motioning for her to come inside. Once they are settled, Rachel begins to rant angrily._

_"What the hell Quinn! It's fourty degrees outside! You can't just show up uninvited in shorts and a grey robe that doesn't warm you at all! On top of that,you have no shoes on! I don't want you to get sick! Why are you here anyhow?" she huffs,her face beet red._

_'I realized something really important. Something i should have realized the moment I set my eyes on you freshman year." Quinn laughed, walking up to Rachel and grabbing her hands softly._

_"What exactly is that?" Rachel said,calming down a little when their hands meet._

_"That I am head over heels in love with you. That I don't want you to be with anyone else. I want you to be mine.. Not Finn' Puck's. Just mine. I've been yours from the start but will you make it official?" Quinn says,taking a necklace out of her pocket and clasping it around Rachel's neck._

_Rachel stares at her,tears in her eyes. "Yes." she simply says._

_Quinn kisses her gentlly,elated with joy. That morning,they sleep in each other's arms,both happy and content..._

_/_

Rachel wipes a tear away,smiling as they pull up to the airport parking lot.

"That's wonderful Rachel. " Santana says, finding a place to park then putting the car into park.

Santana gets Ellie out of the back seat,careful not to wake her,and locks Rachel's car quickly,handing her the keys. They walk into the airport and Santana walks over to a tall man in uniform,her name written on the cardboard in his left hand. She smiles at him and then greets him politely,following as he walks.

"You don't have to check in?" Rachel asks,confused.

"No,I come here so regularly. They know me well. Plus,there is a guard on the roof who checks everything. So don't worry about it Rachel. Everything is set." Santana explains,as they step into an elevator.

Santana silently wonders about Quinn,how she us doing. If she is doing well. Asurge of panic hits her as she stares down at the ceiling. What if they couldn't find her captors? What if Quinn is too badly bruised for Rachel to manage and she sinks right down to where she was when she first found out Quinn was probably never coming back home? She doesn't have time to dwell on it once the elevator screeches to a halt and the doors open.

They silently walk onto the platform and the soldier leads them to an anxious Quinn,who is standing next to a massively large private jet,leaning casually on the big mound of steel. As soon as Rachel sees her,she collapses on the ground,tears clouding her vision as she slowly slips into a dark,foggy haze. The last thing she sees is Quinn limping to her aide and a pale Santana,if thats even possible.


	5. Chapter 6

A/N- Hey guys! I want to thank all my new followers and tinygleek who has been there from the very beginning. But we still got a long way to go! Suggestions and Reviews are still greatly appreciated.

Rachel stirs quietly,squeezing her eyes shut. A few tears roll down her cheek as she sits up and shakes her head. She wants to believe that what she saw actually happened but she doesn't want to fool herself like she has so many times since Quinn's captivity. She has felt emptiness for a long time so it's hard accepting Quinn's arms wrapping around her or whispering in her ear while she made tea. Rachel almost felt the happiness flow through her as Quinn's laughter danced in the wind while she folded laundry on the porch. The most painful thing she's going through was Quinn holding her at night while they slept. Once Rachel's eyes fluttered shut, the nightly dreams would begin in chaos.

Plates thrown and glass smashing behind her eyelids, tears were smearing down Rachel's cheeks. She squeezes her eyes shut tighter and tries willing herself not to burst into more tears. Rachel gasps as she feels a soft, warm hand cup her cheek gently. She opens her eyes and stares at Quinn, her eyes sunk in and scars all over her face.

"Quinn?"

"Rachel." Quinn whispers, her voice hoarse and raspy.

Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel as she breaks; racking sobs traveling through her whole body. Quinn cries along with her, silently at first but increasing by the seconds. For a while they only hear the others sobs and there is no where else they would rather be. Soon their eyes grow sore and they hold on to each other for support.

Rachel gently swipes stray hair out of Quinn's face and cuddles next to her.

"You're in so much pain.. I'm so sorry Rachel. So, so sorry.."

Rachel laughs between her sniffles, "What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"I left you. You and Beth. I left you here to go through all of this alone. You must have been worried sick when I didn't call you that last month. We got into a fight over nothing! Nothing! It was all my fault anyway. I was gonna call you and apologize but it was too late. They had already taken me. I'm sorry." Quinn repeats, feeling so mad at herself.

Rachel grabs her hands and squeezes.

"How could you have known that would happen? I'm sorry that I was being so selfish. If anything it was MY fault, really. I let my dreams get in the way of what was most important to me. I would rather have you more than get the role of Funny Girl." Rachel says, kissing her lightly.

Quinn sighed as she yawned, "Rach, are you sure? Now that I've had time to think about it... I want you to pursue your dreams. You've never had the chance before I went off and joined the force."

"I'm positive. I'm not leaving you ever again. Broadway requires too much travel anyway. We should focus on adding to our family now." Rachel says, intertwining their fingers and looking up at Quinn, her eyes bright.

Quinn's eyes widen in shock as a single tear trails down her cheek.

"I know we haven't talked about it yet. I know I'm overst-"

"What! No. I'm just surprised. I've been thinking about it the whole flight over here and you just blurting it out made it sound so much more..." Quinn pauses, trying to find the right words to display how incredible she felt at the moment. ".. Amazing. I would love for you to have my child. A little piece of hope in this world. A mini star that we will raise to be respected and loved just like our parents before us. A tiny boy or girl with brunette curls and a desire to dream." Quinn says, a twinkle in her eye as she imagines Rachel carrying their unborn child.

Rachel takes her hand and kisses it softly, looking up at her with adoration." I love you so much, Quinn." she says, running her hand down Quinn's arm.

"I love you so much more." Quinn pulls her in for a passionate kiss that lasted for several minutes before they even thought about pulling away.

Quinn could feel Rachel's kisses getting breathless as she swung her leg over to straddle her lap. Rachel pins Quinn's arms to the headboard, her eyes full of lust and desire. She squeezes Quinn's wrists before letting them go to strip off her shirt and her bra. When Quinn tries to do the same, Rachel forcefully pinned her arms back to the headboard. She lifts Quinn's shirt off and undoes the clasp of her bra herself as Quinn sits mesmerized, liking this side of Rachel she hadn't seen in so long.

Quinn moans softly and feels Rachel hesitate at the sound. Taking advantage she grabs Rachel and pulls her under in a swift motion, determined to be on top. Rachel gasps at the sudden change of positions and runs her hand through Quinn's hair, missing the softness. Their lips inches away, Quinn leans forward and kisses Rachel's neck, sucking until she's sure a mark will appear the next day.

Rachel hums at the sweet pain that pulsed through her neck, softly raking her fingers down Quinn's back. Her nails dig into the soft flesh when Quinn begins to grind against her, whispering seductively in her ear.

"Please let me fuck you.. I wanna gonna go so deep and make you cum so hard you'll be sore till next week." Quinn begs while nipping a soft breast.

"Less talking, more doing." Rachel pants in her ear, groaning.

Quinn smirks, rubbing hard against Rachel's center who releases a husky moan, arching her back.

Her core throbbing, Quinn kisses down Rachel's stomach, swirling her tongue sensually. She reaches to her pulsing center, running her tongue along the cotton undergarment. Rachel whimpers as her hips jerk forward for friction.

"Please." she begs, breathing ragged.

Rachel lifts her thighs and Quinn pulls her now ruined underwear down her legs to toss them off somewhere.

They hear it softly hit the dresser as Quinn presses her tongue against the heated center and leaves the pressure of her tongue painfully still. After hearing a few whimpers she makes slow strokes up and down as Rachel moans loudly, sensitive from not being touched in so long. she sucks Rachel's clit hard but not hurtful, causing her to cry in pleasure.

"Oh yes!" she says, pressing her head into the pillow.

Quinn finally dips her tongue inside Rachel, moving it from side to side as she enters.

Rachel moans in surprise and bites her lip to restrain herself when Quinn inserts two fingers and starts pumping vigorously. Rachel moans, clutching the blanket.

"Uhh..mmm" Rachel groans, rocking her hips in sync with Quinn's fingers. Quinn curves her fingertips and pumps a little harder.

"I'm almost there!" Rachel moans hoarsly, rocking harder into Quinn's digits.

Quinn stops pumping and tortuously begins to lick Rachel's core again and again. Up then down and circling in a pattern. Rachel whimpers and tries not to fidget, wanting more. Quinn laps faster and faster until Rachel is on the edge of cumming. Quinn is certain the neighbors can hear her screams of pleasure.

Rachel feels that familiar set of tingles and gets quiet as she falls over the beautiful edge.

Quinn continues until Rachel has ridden out her orgasm and lies back, tired.

Rachel lies flush on top of her and wraps her arms around Quinn her head on her chest.

they lay like that for a moment until Quinn speaks up, "I didn't know you knew half of the words you just screamed. You're a very bad girl. What happened to that sweet innocent Rachel I knew before I left who covered her mouth every time she said damn?" Quinn laughed, hugging Rachel tight.

"She grew up and had to face the real world alone. She realized that she had to do things that weren't necessarily right to cope with the pain and did what she had to do even if it meant causing more stress to those she loved."

"I'm here now Rachel. I can't make up for the time that was taken from us but I can focus on our future. Focus on the preparation for our unborn child. focus on you and Beth. focus on getting our lives back to normal. Focus on starting over." Quinn says, pulling Rachel so close that their cores touched.

"Quinn, if you want to eat at all right now we should get up before I go down on you."

"You're right, you're pretty appetizing but not exactly filling." Quinn says, sitting up all the while holding on to Rachel tight.

Rachel wraps her legs around her waist as she stands up.

"To the shower!" Rachel yells, giggling.

"Yes indeed your highness." Quinn laughs, going into the bathroom across the room and sitting Rachel in the tub softly.

It takes them an hour to wash up with all the splashing and joking around. Quinn eventually has to pick her up out of the tub and hold Rachel over her shoulder gently.

"Quinnnnn! Put me down!" Rachel laughs, kicking and thrashing wildly.

"If I do, will you promise no more funny business? We've really got to get ready to go." Quinn says, giggling.

"Fine." Rachel mumbles quietly.

Quinn puts her down then gives her a sweet peck on the cheek.

"I promise there'll be time for horseplay later but right now I need you to put on that dress on the bed and meet me down stairs." Quinn says, pulling on her own dress.

Rachel turns away, ashamed for having been scolded. Quinn lifts her chin slightly and gives her another sweet peck.

"It's ok honey. I know it's hard not to get too carried away. In fact, if I don't get away from you right now, we might not make it to the thing in time." Quinn smirks, running her hand down Rachel's naked spine. Rachel shudders, smiling.

"Now go!" Quinn says, smacking her thigh playfully.

It takes them less than 30 minutes to get dressed, all the while Rachel asks questions about this mysterious 'thing' they are going to. All Quinn says is that it is special and also confidential.

Rachel grins in accomplishment at the fact she has successfully swindled her wife into thinking otherwise as they pull out of the driveway and hopes that Brittany has everything ready.

A/N- Next chapter,the Welcome Home Party! A lot of things are gonna happen so be ready for some cliff hangers!


End file.
